


Him Again

by SusanMM



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Machine gives Finch a certain number... again? A crossover drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him Again

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law:  These aren't my characters.  I'm just borrowing them for, um, er, uh, typing practice.  Yeah, that's it, typing practice.  (Hey, the quick red fox and the lazy brown dog get old real fast.)  Based on characters and situations created by a whole batch of people who aren't me.  Originally published in the fanzine Diamonds and Dynamite #2, from Agents with Style.

**Him Again**

by Susan M. M.

a _Person of Interest/Avengers_ drabble

"Well, Bear, it appears we have a new number," Harold Finch announced to his dog. He rolled his chair over to the desk to see whose number the Machine had picked. "Oh, him again. We don't need to bother Mr. Reese with this, do we, Bear?" He typed a three word e-mail.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tony Stark swore when he read his e-mail. "Him again."

He didn't know who was sending him the anonymous e-mails. He didn't know how they'd gotten his private e'dress. But when he got the message "Danger, Will Robinson," he knew the Avengers were about to be in trouble.


End file.
